


Summer Days

by MintlasBebe



Category: Kwin x Pinkray - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintlasBebe/pseuds/MintlasBebe
Summary: 洋岳双性转 一点小故事 与真人无关





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> 洋岳双性转 一点小故事 与真人无关

利贞雵去染粉色头发是因为和月旻慧打了一个赌，她说那个老没事就来找她的篮球队队长是对她有意思。

月旻慧就笑嘻嘻说，哪儿有那么多对我有意思的男孩儿，我只对你最有意思了。利贞雵听了后半句心里一动，她说，阿慧，我和你打个赌，下次那个男的来约你，一定会同你告白。

 

果不其然，篮球队队长的告白也和他人一样无聊且没劲。月旻慧说这话的时候，又和利贞雵并排躺在床上， 这回她头枕在利贞雵的大腿上，利贞雵正捉着她的手在给她擦指甲油，听她说这场无趣的失败告白。月旻慧一只手还不闲着，她把指甲油瓶子拿起来，瓶底写了色号，Starry Starry Night，她忍不住轻轻哼起调子来。利贞雵要她别动，凶她再动指甲油没干全都碰坏了。月旻慧还是笑嘻嘻，“我们雵姐总有办法的～”

 

第二天月旻慧上了课回来，就看到一个烟灰粉色的脑袋，挂着一副很大的黑色监听耳机，摇头晃脑。月旻慧摸着利贞雵这头新染完的漂亮头发，又惊又爱，又怕又喜。漂头发痛不痛的啊宝贝？她问。

痛啊，痛死了。我差点就想说，不要弄了。

那你去弄它干什么，我又不把你打赌当真要你兑现我呀。月旻慧手上柔柔地顺过利贞雵的一头粉毛，手指插进她的头发里，轻轻给她按着头皮。

可我就是想染。利贞雵一边讲，一边从桌上的烟盒里抽出支烟来点上。她听见月旻慧悄悄叹了口气，又把她的脑袋拢在怀里。安抚似的亲了亲她的发顶。

过了个周末，月旻慧又像往常一样拎了一个大号的MUJI纸袋子回寝室。利贞雵正在晾衣服，从晒台上进来就看到月旻慧的一头白金色大卷发。

月旻慧倒是神色自若，纸袋子里是几盒切好的水果。她一盒盒拿出来，一边拿一边喊，雵雵，今天有车厘子你要不要吃？

利贞雵一手撑在桌子上，身体倾过去仔仔细细看她的头发，月旻慧被她看的不自在起来，伸手推推她，你干嘛呀。

利贞雵伸手去撩她的头发，新染的？

好玩嘛……，好不好看？我觉得这个颜色衬你给我染的指甲。

难看死了。利贞雵讲起这种话来脸不红心不跳，她看到月旻慧一瞬间失落的神色，才凑过去，嘴唇贴着她半边耳朵：

才怪。

月旻慧嗔怒地瞪了她一眼，利贞雵倒是毫不知觉，笑的又坏又促狭，伸手去搛了一双饱满的车厘子，吃的嘴唇都红红的，又转过去亲月旻慧的脸。

 

没过多久，两个礼拜，利贞雵的头发就长出了一点原本的发色。月旻慧在寝室里做功课，她站在宿舍外面用脚踢门，

阿慧，开开门，我没手拿钥匙了。

月旻慧开门一看，她手里不知道捧了一箱什么东西，月旻慧伸手去接，被躲开了。

快递箱子脏，你不要拿。

利贞雵买的染发剂，她买了好几盒，上面密密麻麻写了好多日文，她懒得看，就去骚扰月旻慧，赖着勾在她肩上，不要写代码了呀……帮我看看嘛……话都讲一半，还一半都不是吞落在肚里，是淹没在耳鬓厮磨里了。

月旻慧被她勾的脾气都没有，利贞雵磨人功夫了得。她被亲的毫无招架之力，只好哄着勾过利贞雵的颈来，合着吻的间隙断断续续：好……你先放开……我……你，啊呀！

利贞雵听到那个“好”就不作了，她像小孩儿一样给月旻慧亲了一个“啵！”，又趁机揉了一把月旻慧的屁股。这才笑眯眯拖了张凳子坐在边上，两手垫在下巴下头看着月旻慧。

 

月旻慧穿着一件洗的发旧的汗衫给她染头发，利贞雵就坐在边上看着她，时不时给她喂一颗车厘子。月旻慧把那一大张说明书用纸胶带贴在墙上，嘴里含含混混地说着：

“一剂要全部倒在二剂里面……啊……然后呢？然后要……”

利贞雵伸手去接了月旻慧顶在舌尖很久的一枚樱桃核，又勾过对方接替上自己刚吃了樱桃染的红艳艳的嘴唇。月旻慧刚准备拿着倒进染发剂的瓶子摇晃，冷不防被凑过来的吻杀的措手不及。她一手抓着瓶子，又不敢大动作，大气不敢喘，僵着动也不敢动, 只是愣愣地站着任她吻过来。利贞雵很快放过了她，若无其事地扔下一句轻飘飘的夸奖：

“樱桃倒是很甜。”

 


End file.
